customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (February 19, 1981) Part 1
(Back at the mansion, the car eventually arrives at the front door marked "Bad Neighbor") * Chuck: Boy, this place sure looks gloomy. * Linus: Nobody seems to be home. Knock on the door, Charlie Brown. * (The boy with the yellow shirt nods, knocking on the door. As that happens, Snoopy walks to the other side of the castle, glancing around. Then, he notices the back side opened. Woodstock follows, following him in the back before walking up the stairway. Snoopy looks at the very narrow window, trying to push his nose in. He gasps, being stuck a bit while Woodstock lands on his beak. He groans, trying to free himself. Then lightning hits his nose, making him shriek in pain, pulling free and holding his nose) * Snoopy: Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!! * (Outside, Woodstock shivers in fear. With Charlie Brown and Linus, they look concerned) * Chuckie: That's Snoopy's yipe. Perhaps he needs help. Let's go. * (Swiftly, they hurry to the back before arriving to the opened gate. They glance inside all while the two are sneaking outside before a bolt hits the umbrella) * Snoopy: AAHHHH!!!! * (Swiftly, the pair darts off while Charlie Brown and Linus enter) * Chuck: He's inside. I heard him. * (They sneak inside, looking around before noticing a huge shadow with a broken umbrella) * Both: AAHHHH!!!! * (They shiver and duck while the two arrive. Just as they peek, the gate to the back shuts as they shriek) * All: Yipe! * (Swiftly, they dart to the front of the manor with the cowards shivering as the lightning flashes) * Chuck: (bangs the door) I can't believe it! There's no one home! Why would they invite us clear over here and THEN not be home? We can't stay out here all night. We'll have to find a place that's dry. * (The group glances around before noticing the dry haystacks) * Linus: There's a dry-looking spot. * Chuck: Let's get out of this rain. * (Swiftly, they hurry to the dry area, but sigh a bit with Snoopy drying up the broken umbrella) * Chuck: (looks around) This kinda looks like a stable or something. Let's get our stuff and camp here. * (In the middle of the night, the makeshift covers are placed on themselves) * Chuck: This is horrible. Here we are; strangers in a strange place. Nobody even knows we're here and it looks like nobody even cares. Snoopy, you're going to have to be our watchdog. (pointing) You stand out here and guard everything. If anybody comes around, you let us know. * (As they pace back and forth, most of them falls asleep. That evening, Snoopy whistles the movie theme a bit, they walk past the bridge and walk down the dirt road. Eventually, they arrive to the cafe where jukebox music is heard. Snoopy comes to the jukebox before putting in a coin, tapping one of the buttons. The two sit down together) * (The two are put down before the swing music "In the Mood" by Glen Miller is heard with a few chugging it. As the song continues, Snoopy gets up, bowing and beginning to dance a bit. The song eventually stops a bit) * (He kicks the jukebox a bit. Then, as he begins drinking, the song "Sentimental Journey" begins playing. As it continues, Woodstock begins smirking mischievously, taking out his brown fiddle, playing along with the song. Woodstock glances at Snoopy, looking saddened before he wipes his pointy nose) * Singer: Gonna take a sentimental journey, gonna set my heart at ease. Gonna make a sentimental journey to renew old memories. * (As he keeps playing to the next song "It's Been a Longer Time", Snoopy looks more saddened with tears as he motions more beer, which he drinks. As the song continues, Snoopy begins weeping while banging on the table) * Singer: Kiss me once, but kiss me twice. Then kiss me once again, it's been a longer time. Haven't felt like this, my darling. Since I can't remember if it's been a longer time. * (Then, he grins as he listens to "Rum and Coca-Cola") * Singer: If you ever go down Trinidad, they make you feel so very glad. Calypso sing and make up rhyme, guarantee you one real good fine time. * (As the song plays more, the next order is taken to him as he drinks) * Singer: Drinking rum and Coca-Cola, go down Point Koomahnah. Both mother and daughter working for the Yankee dollar. * (At that moment, the song "I'll Be Seeing You" plays as he looks saddened, motioning more beer as he drinks while weeping hysterically) * Singer: I'll be seeing you; in all the old, familiar places. * Snoopy: (bawling) NoooooOOOO!!!! * (He watches Woodstock continue playing the violin as Snoopy keeps weeping) * Singer: I'll find you in the morning sun, and if the night is new. I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you. * (Eventually, "In the Mood" is heard once more as he is given his refill) * (The next morning, as the sun is rising, the familiar two begin awakening and moaning. Eventually, the children awaken, but notice the blankets and pillows on themselves) * Chuck: Hey, where did these blankets come from? (nudging Linus) Linus, wake up! * Linus: What? What? * Chuck: (shows the blanket) Look. (notices) Linus, look there! * (He points to the table with food and tea) * Linus: Where did all that food come from? * Chuck: And where's Snoopy? Where's our guard dog? Do you think he's been taken? * (The drunk ones begin arriving) * Chuck: Good grief. * (They frown at the drunk and sleepy ones returning) * Chuck: Where have you been? We could've been mugged for all you care! * (Eventually, the sleepy ones get on the blanket with Woodstock muffling under the covers before pulling some off and sleeping) * (Linus looks at his watch) * Linus: Wow, look at the time! We're gonna be late for our first day of school. C'mon, Charlie Brown. * Chuck: Well, what are we going to do about the castle, Linus?! None of this makes sense! And this entire place is giving me the creeps! * Linus: We'll have to deal with the castle later. C'mon. * Chuck: It's sure spooky, Linus. I hope it all works out soon.